The optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an interferometric investigation method, wherein light having a relatively low coherence length is used to measure the distances resp. depth profiles of reflecting (at least partially reflecting) materials with the aid of an interferometer arrangement. Advantages of the optical coherence tomography over competing methods are the relatively great penetration depth (approximately 1 to 3 mm) in a scattering biological tissue and at the same time the relatively high axial resolution (approximately 1 to 15 μm) at a high measurement frequency (currently, approximately 20 to 300 kVoxel/s are achieved).